


Quality Time

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Li Ann's Choice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-02
Updated: 2000-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: The Director wants her boys to get to like each other more...
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA May 2000 Challenge. This month's challenge is from May-conX (with a small addition from us): Write a story where Krycek and Mulder (or Mac and Vic if you prefer) are cuffed together, possibly by a third party (said third party need not necessarily be sexually involved), and in such a way that they cannot remove the cuffs. The story can be set anywhere in the timeline, preferably post Terma/Tunguska or post Patient X/Ratb. Have a blast with a cuffed couple!

  
**Quality Time  
by Sarah**

  
The Director walked into her office and sauntered up to her three agents. She cleared her throat to stop the bickering between Mac and Vic (what else was new?) and when that didn't work she slapped her ruler down hard, making all three jump in surprise, the bickering instantly stopping. 

_I'm just too good._

"Well, boys and girls. This is a, well sort of _special_ type of meeting today. Li Ann, you may go. You have the rest of the day off." 

Li Ann opened her mouth to question, then thought better of it and walked out, a smile playing on her lips. 

The two men still at the table gaped as she walked out, both confused about this turn of events. 

"Why would you want to give a briefing without Li Ann?" sounded Vic. 

"Yeah, I mean _don't_ tell me you're sticking me with Mansfield. No way, no how, no!" Chirped the other man closest to the Director. 

"Mac, Mac, Mac..." She moved forward like a jungle cat attacking it's prey. Mac flinched when she stroked his chin. "Anyone ever tell you that you don't play nice?" She moved behind him and let her hand trail the expanse of his back. Then she stood behind Li Ann's chair and took something out of her pocket. 

Both men's eyes widened in surprise. Stuttering responses of 'no, no way, no way in hell' left there mouths, but The Director would have nothing of it. 

"Quiet! Now boys, this petty rivaling really must stop. Vic, Li Ann dumped you months ago..." She continued before Victor, who had already opened his mouth, could interrupt. "Mac, it's been over with you and her for _so_ long and yet you two never give up. Now, I like that out on the field, boys, not here. You _will_ learn to like each other. And this is the only way how." She twirled the cuffs in her hand and pulled Mac up. 

"W-wait, wait, you're saying we _have_ to agree to this?" 

"Oh there is no choice, Mr. Ramsey. Unless of course... you say no, I hand you over to Murphy and Camier." Mac's visible shudder was all she needed. "On the floor, against the wall." 

Mac did so, and she pulled Vic up to follow, as he grumbled along. "I really can't believe this. There has to be a rule somewhere that says you can't handcuff your agents. Woah Woah! What is this?" Vic commented when The Director cuffed Mac's right ankle and Vic's left hand. 

"To restrict your movement, of course." She answered matter-of-factly, as if she did this every day. Maybe she did... now it was Vic's turn to shudder. 

Mac banged his head against the wall behind which he sat. "How long do you plan this?" 

"Until you can get along." 

Vic and Mac eyed each other, both with a secret message in their eyes. 

"And don't think you can just _say_ you got along. I'll be monitoring you." 

"How does she _do_ that!" Mac exclaimed as she said exactly what he and Vic were saying silently. 

"Spooky." Vic added, shaking his head. 

"Well, boys, have fun." She waved and started to walk away. 

Mac protested once more, this time moving his foot, causing Vic's face to slam into it. 

"Mac! Jesus, you asshole." 

"Oops. Sorry there, Vic. Gotta get used to this position." 

"That's the exact thing you _shouldn't_ be saying." He sighed heavily. "Mac, we gotta get out of here." 

"Well bro," he exhaled, relaxing against the wall. "I really don't see that happening." 

Vic didn't want to admit it, but he agreed. Fuck, they were screwed. 

"So what do you suggest?" He asked, sounding less sarcastic than he planned. 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this... but I think maybe we should try and work this out. She's gonna be watching you know..." 

Vic sighed, defeated. "Yeah... all right." 

"So...?" 

"So" 

"Come on, Vic. Talk." 

"What would you like me to say?" 

"Well... for starters... hmm... well, do you like me?" 

Vic's eyes flashed with something Mac couldn't read... maybe it was apprehension... maybe not... 

"You're an annoying, self-centered child, why would I like you?" 

"Ahh, come on, Vic!" he punched his partners arm. "I've grown on ya a little haven't I?" 

Vic scowled at him. "Well, what about you? You like me?" 

Mac snorted. "You're a blues loving, washed out dweeb. Why would I like you?" 

"Well, gee! We made some progress huh?" Now the sarcasm was fully there and Vic was proud of it. 

"Ok, let's get back to that later and move on. Li Ann. Why do you even _think_ you still have a shot with her?" 

"Well, why do you?" 

"I asked you first." 

Vic covered his face with his one available hand. "God, I'm back in kindergarten." 

"Li Ann and I had something real Mac, ok?" 

"Real. _Real_. That's rich, Victor. Your relationship with her was barely existent. Am I right?" 

"No, you're not ok?! And who are you to talk? Your relationship with her was purely sex." 

"Fuck you, all right? It was not." 

"Did you ever really... do anything together? Hang out together?" 

"Well, no not really." 

"And now, do you talk more with her now then when you were together?" 

"Well... yeah." 

"My point proven." 

Mac looked down, trying to process this. Could Vic be right? Could everything he thought was perfect and real, all be an illusion? 

"Mac?" 

He looked up into Vic's eyes. "But she loved me. I loved her." 

"I think... maybe you just loved each other for sex. Something you were trained for, right?" 

"Well, yeah... Li Ann was... more than me." 

Vic looked at Mac. He looked so broken. "Listen, Mac. I didn't say any of that to make you feel bad." 

"Maybe that's why she chose you." 

"What?" 

"When we were both hanging off that building... about to die. And she chose you. Maybe because you're the one that gave her the relationship she wanted." 

"No Mac, no..." Vic stopped, realizing that he just defended Mac instead of saying 'yes' to rub it in, like he'd usually do. But things haven't been like they used to in a while. Not since Vic realized his true feelings for Mac, feelings he wanted to keep hidden. All the fighting, bickering, they were all vices used to cover up what he felt. 

"What?" 

"I don't think that's why Mac... don't think that." 

"So you, Victor Mansfield, are actually going to deny it if I say she loved you more?" 

"I... I don't think she's ever loved anyone but herself." 

Mac looked at Vic as if he'd grown another head. 

"Look Mac... me and her... you're right. It wasn't much of a relationship. At first, we talked a lot, were attracted to each other. But she never really... let me in. I always felt like I hardly new her. She rarely wanted to mention her past. Soon, the conversation died down, the sex was non existent and I felt like we were two people together for the purpose of... being together." 

"Wow... how come you never said?" 

"Because after she ended it, why bother? You were already gloating that she dumped my ass. I didn't need any more." 

Vic saw an ashamed look in Mac's eyes and was surprised. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"What?" 

Mac glared at him. "I'm. Sorry." 

Vic smiled. "Was that so hard?" 

"You're one to talk." 

"Pardon?" 

"McCoy." 

"Ohh... yeah well, _that_." 

"Yeah well," the younger man mocked, smiling. 

"So, why again have we been fighting over Li Ann?" 

"Beats the shit out of me." 

They looked at each other and laughed. 

"Machoness huh?" 

"I guess we can chalk it up to that." 

Vic looked down at his position on the floor, his legs folded inward. "You know, this is getting uncomfortable." 

"Sorry... maybe you can shift around." 

"Ok, lets try..." 

So they did. First Vic tried to move over beside Mac on the right, but that just sent the younger man flat on the floor. Then he crawled over him to the other side and that sent them into a tangled twist like a pretzel. 

Vic then tumbled to the floor and started crawling, dragging Mac along with him. 

"Vic... Vic!" Mac said through fits of laugher. "This isn't gonna work." 

Vic stopped crawling and slumped into a sitting position. "I know." 

Suddenly he was pounced on, until he has under Mac, his hand trapped to Mac's leg that was now bent at the knee. Mac was straddling him, his other leg straight. The position allowed their groins to be in contact. 

"That's for dragging me, Mansfield!" He said, still laughing, then he started ticking Vic. 

"Mac... god Mac stop!" Vic choked out through a fit of giggles. His mind was racing though. He'd never had this much fun with Li Ann in all the time they were together. He was really enjoying this moment. Unfortunately, his dick was too. 

* * *

Mac continued to tickle him. Vic was squirming and protesting. Finally he grabbed the back of Mac's head to get his attention. To make him stop. But what he didn't expect was the way their eyes met. And the way time seemed to stop when Mac returned his gaze and slowly raised a hand to the side of Vic's head, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I don't know what I'm doing." Mac's voice sounded lost and confused. 

"I-I think it's time to get back to that first question. Do you like me, Mac?" 

"I don't know what the hell I feel for you, Vic. You confuse me, mess me up. Ever since I met you..." He sighed heavily. "I do like you. So damn much. And... I want you." 

Vic pulled Mac down to meet his lips. They kissed softly. Vic's tongue came out to swipe at Mac's flesh. 

"Feel the same way..." He mumbled, licking at Mac's lower lip. "God, I've wanted you." 

"We're so... mmm... so stupid." Mac kissing him feverishly now. His tongue slipped inside the older man's mouth and they melted together, chests heaving, their bodies arching against one another's. Mac tore his mouth from Vic's to suck on his neck. Vic held him tightly with one hand until... 

"Fuck! Mac... we're... oh god... she's... baby... she's watching." 

Mac paused in mid bite and looked at Vic. "Well... she wanted us get along. I think this constitutes as that... Vic, all the while, through everything, I wanted you. But I was to fuckin' stupid to say anything." 

"I know, Mac. Me too... but... should we really do this here. She's..." 

"She can come get us at any time. I bet she just wants a show. Then she'll come." 

"Yeah well, how about you making me come?" 

Mac grinned. "My pleasure." 

They started kissing again, this time more frantic. Mac pushed Vic's shirt up and bent to kiss his nipples. Vic arched up as the kisses turned to bites and he cried out loudly. 

Vic's free hand squeezed in between their bodies until he found the fly of Mac's pants. He undid the button and zipper, then reached in through the silk boxers and wrapped his hand around the hot, smooth shaft and began stroking. 

"Oh god, Vic..." Mac mumbled around the nipple in his mouth. He reciprocated Vic's actions then began kissing him again. Mac curled his hand around Vic's cock, stroking it for a minute before pushes his and Vic's hand's away. He laced their fingers together, bringing them up above their heads. Then he began to grind into Victor, their cocks bumping and sliding together around the surrounding fabric. 

"Mmmf... I can't wait... to do this... without all these clothes on..." Vic nipped at Mac's mouth, then chin. He was sweating and desperate to come. Mac's tongue drew a long line up from the base of Vic's neck to his chin. He was mesmerized at the sight of Victor, eyes closed, head thrown back in passion. It was too much. They rocked together faster, harder, moaning and gasping. 

Finally, Vic arched up, his body tightening as he let go hot fluid against Mac, screaming his name. Mac followed soon after, gasping out obscenities. 

"Fuck... oh fuck Victor... yeah..." 

Their satisfied bodies slumped together. Vic caressed Mac's hair, while Mac bathed his throat with his tongue. 

"So that comment about doing this with our clothes off... that means it'll happen again?" 

Victor never heard the young man sound so insecure. "If you want that." 

Mac raised his head and kissed Vic's lips. "Yes," he said when they parted, then kissed him again. They lay like that for god knows how long, kissing, devouring, happy. 

A rustle of movement and footsteps approaching caught their attention. And when they looked up, they saw two black nylon covered legs. Only one person, of course. 

"Well, well. I don't think I enjoyed myself _quite_ as much as you boys, but all and all it was very entertaining. I think it's safe to say you get along now. But hear this," she squatted before them, "I have no objection of you two being together, but if it interferes with business, I will have to have something done about the situation. Do you read me?" 

They both stared at her hard. Vic was the one to answer. "Yeah, we read you." 

"Good boy, Victor. Now..." She dangled the keys in front of them, "You're free to go." She uncuffed them and stood up, then walked out. Half way out the door she called back, "And clean up will ya? If there are cum stains on my nice floor tomorrow morning, I'll sick Dobrinsky on you." 

Both men just groaned and kissed again. 

* * *

Pairing: Mac/Vic   
Fandom: Once a Thief   
Status: NEW, Complete 5/2/2000   
Rating: NC-17   
series/sequel: no   
Spoilers: Li Ann's Choice   
Website: <http://members.gojasper.com/ratchick/index.html>   
Feedback: sure. [email removed]   
Summary: The Director wants her boys to get to like each other more...   
Written for the RatB May Challenge   
---


End file.
